Media content is increasingly available on a plurality of user devices (e.g., televisions, smartphones, computers, etc.). However, while many of these devices allow users to input commands using various methods (e.g., physical buttons, touchscreens, voice recognition, etc.), the devices are nonetheless limited to presenting content via a traditional display screen. While some traditional devices and input schemes may be suitable for many types of content, users are increasingly interested in other ways of consuming and interacting with media content.